Fixing a Broken Heart
by BlackHeart-FallenAngel
Summary: Slight AU. When one door closes, another opens. Sometimes, all we need is a shoulder to cry on. One-shot.


A/N: So this is another of my stories I've written ages ago that I thought was lost to time. If I'm not mistaken I wrote this back in 2006 or maybe early 2007? Anyway I'm posting this unedited as I feel that if I do edit it, I would depart from myself who was inspired to write this. Guys, this was the first time I wrote a Toph x Aang fic. I adore them both and I think they could work but we know that Kataang is canon. My poor Zutara heart still breaks but I respect Mike and Bryan's decision to stick with Kataang. Bear in mind that this is slightly AU they are slightly off character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender/The Legend of Aang. I do not own the song Fixin' a Broken Heart.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Aang, my heart already belongs to someone," Katara placed her hand on Aang's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"But… who?" Aang choked back his tears.

Katara hesitated, "I'm really sorry Aang, I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you."

The waterbender left the monk behind by the river.

 _There was nothing to say the day she left_

 _Just filled a suitcase full of regrets_

 _I hailed a taxi in the rain_

 _Looking for some place to ease the pain_

 _Then like an answered prayer_

 _I turned around and found you there_

"Twinkle Toes! Time for earthbending!" Toph announced to her gloomy student.

"Can we do it some other time, Toph? I don't feel like being strong today."

Toph, unsure how to approach the fragile Avatar, hesitated but settled down beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he sniffed and they fell silent.

 _You really know where to start_

 _Fixing a broken heart_

 _You really know what to do_

 _Your emotional tools can cure any fool_

 _Whose dreams have fallen apart_

 _Fixing a broken heart_

"Look, Twi – Aang, it won't do you any good if you keep your feelings bottled up. I know I'm not good with giving advice or comforting people, but I can listen to you. I guess it should be good enough to vent those feelings," Toph was unnerved with his silence and attempted to be comforting.

Silence remained for a few more seconds until, "If you want to be alone, I'll leave now."

The earthbender stood up to leave but was halted when the Avatar captured her wrist.

"No, don't go, Toph. I don't want to be alone."

"Okay," she said softly as she sat back down.

 _Never could understand what I'm going through_

 _Must be a plan that led me to you_

 _Cause the hurt just disappears_

 _In every moment that you are near_

 _Just like an answered prayer_

 _You make the loneliness easy to bear_

Tears fell from his eyes as she laid a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned and buried his head on her shoulders, "I can't believe someone stole her away from me."

As much as Toph wanted to berate him and tell him that Katara wasn't his to begin with, she just couldn't. Hearing his broken sobs just urged her to coddle his fragility. She hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly as she listened to his muffled words. They stayed like that for a few hours until no more tears fell. It was then that Aang released his grip on Toph and smiled messily at her, "Thanks for listening, Toph". She let him help her up, "Yeah, well, we should probably go back Aang." When he let go, oddly enough she felt cold.

 _You really know where to start_

 _Fixing a broken heart_

 _You really know what to do_

 _Your emotional tools can cure any fool_

 _Whose dreams have fallen apart_

 _Fixing a broken heart_

"Katara told me that she's sure I'll find the right girl for me," he said trying to break the ice.

"I'm sure you will, Aang," she smiled softly at him, "I'm sure you will."

"Thanks, Toph," he smiled back and he knew that even though she couldn't see him, she could feel his gratitude.

 _Soon the rain will stop falling, baby_

 _And I'll forget the past_

 _Cause here we are at last_

* * *

Six months after Sozin's comet arrived and they defeated Ozai, the Fire Nation Palace was teeming with preparations for a wedding. The Southern Water Tribe ambassador and the Fire Lord was to wed in a week's time.

"Congratulations Sugar Queen, Sifu Hotman," Toph greeted her friends as she gave them a hug.

"Thanks, Toph, they said in unison.

"Congratulations, Katara, Zuko," Aang smiled and embraced them. "Thanks, Aang"

"Alright, fire breath, if you ever hurt my sister," Sokka climbed down Appa's tail as Katara rushed to meet him.

"I missed you!" Katara exclaimed as they embraced tightly, "I know, I missed you too baby sis."

"I missed you guys too, Momo, Appa," Momo flew to Katara's shoulder as the rest of the Gaang joined the siblings in a group hug.

The group left the docks once Katara has reunited with Chief Hakoda and Zuko with General Iroh. Lunch at the palace was lively, they caught each other with what happened up after their last correspondences. There was music and laughter, and Iroh's best tea from the Jasmine Dragon. When lunch was over, Zuko had retired to his study with his father-in-law and uncle to discuss strategies to quell the rebellion and manage the unrest from the displaced Fire Nation soldiers. Sokka and Katara went off to take a stroll in the gardens and discuss Suki's delicate pregnancy. Suki had to stay behind in the Southern Water Tribe with Gran-gran as she had a threat of miscarriage early in her pregnancy. Toph and Aang took off to visit the newly built training arena.

* * *

A week had passed and the wedding was perfect. It would be talked about in the years to come. The feast was well underway when the Dragon of the West stood up to make a toast.

"Dear friends, this wedding between Fire Nation and Water Tribe is not only symbolic of the peace we are trying to achieve but it also the start to…" the old general recounted the Avatar's victory and told them of the plans to establish a unified armed force that will regulate itself and the nations, "…thank you, all, for coming. Let us enjoy the night," Iroh finished his speech just as the first of the night's fireworks spiraled off into the air. Everyone was mesmerized by the spectacle of lights and sound; the night was truly a majestic celebration of a union between two people and two nations.

Once people started retiring for the night, Toph and Aang found themselves alone together in the Fire Palace's garden. "It's warm tonight, huh?" the airbender opened the conversation.

"Duh! We're in the Fire Nation capital, Twinkle Toes," the earthbender snorted and stopped walking. "So are you going to tell me why we're in the middle of the garden and you're heart is racing like jackrabbit running?"

"Uhmm, uhh, yeah…" Aang blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Hey, Toph, can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just did, but go shoot anyway," Toph crossed her arms and waited for him to start.

"So, yeah, we've known each other for a while now and you've been helping me rebuild the Earth Kingdom," Aang fidgeted, "and uhmm, uhh…"

Toph was getting impatient, "Just spit it out, Aang."

He took a big breath and said quickly, "IreallylikeyouandIthinkI'mfallinginlovewithyouwillyougooutwithme"

"Uhh, what was that? I didn't quite catch it, you know."

Aang turned red and took a slow and deep breath, "I really like you, Toph"

The earthbender blushed when he took a step towards her.

"And I think I'm falling in love you. Will you go out with me?" Aang asked as he took her hands into his.

Toph thought the earth stopped, she couldn't hear cicadas chirping nor the leaves rustling when Aang held her hands. She breathed out evenly and said, "I… like you too, Aang."

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes."

He was overjoyed and she hugged her and twirled her around. Aang kissed Toph full on the lips and then he realized what he was doing, he pulled back and apologized. "Oops, sorry, I was just…"

She stopped his rambling and kissed him. Aang was shocked at first but recovered quickly and embraced her. Toph's arms encircled his neck as she was pulled flush against him.

Only when the need for air was great did they separate from each other, both blushing profusely. Smiling shyly, they held each other close.

 _You really know where to start_

 _Fixing a broken heart_

 _You really know what to do_

 _Your emotional tools can cure any fool_

 _Whose dreams have fallen apart_

 _Fixing a broken heart_

* * *

 _A/N: There you go. My first Toph x Aang fic, with Zutara on the side of course. I hope you guys liked it._


End file.
